If You Really Knew Me
by rynothedyno
Summary: I suck at summaries, it's better than this makes it sound.. Adam's sick of life at Degrassi, until someone new and unexpected comes into his life. will this change everything? M for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well I've been reading fanfics forever now, and I decided to finally write one. On the last day of summer. -_- whoopee, at least I'm getting started. And I know everyone might be into like "angsty" or "upsetting" fanfics, and I don't know if I'm going to make this one like that. I think for the most part Adam's just gonna be getting good luck and not too much drama. Not completely drama free though, of course. And I do not own Degrassi! xD enjoy!**

"Adam! Freaking hurry up, man!" Drew complained from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes, shoved my beanie down onto my head and adjusted my belt buckle. I went to the door and opened it so fast that Drew, who was leaning on the other side, stumbled in. Yawning, he slammed the door and went to piss, so I went downstairs. "Hi Mom.." I mumbled through a mouth full of English muffin that I'd just taken off the counter. "Morning Gra- er, Adam." I rolled my eyes and went into the living room to read comics until Drew was ready to drive me to school. 10 minutes later Drew walked into the room and grabbed his keys from the table, giving me a look. "Ready to go? Let's roll."

I flipped my comic closed and tossed it onto the coffee table, following Drew to the car for another ride to another sure to be shitty day at Degrassi. I sighed and he looked over at me. "You aight, Adam?" "Yeah.. fine.." I mumbled, swiping at my eyes. I still remembered the shit that had gone down with Bianca just last week. It made me really glad for my brother's support and friends like Eli and Clare. Drew elbowed me and I knew that was his way of saying he cared. We pulled up to the familiar parking lot and I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the coming day. I saw Eli's Hearse a few cars down so I walked over to him. We fist bumped. "Hey Adam." He said, yawning. "Too early to be awake.. I hate Mondays.." I laughed and we headed for the school building where Clare was waiting for us. "Hey, guys!" she said brightly.

As we separated and headed towards our lockers, I saw an unfamiliar person standing at mine. Actually, the locker next to mine, and since she was loading stuff into it I assumed that that empty locker had been filled by her. I walked over to mine and dialed in my combo, slinging off my backpack and putting away the books I wouldn't need for the first half of the day. As I was loading Algebra II in, I glanced at the girl out of the corner of my eye. She looked distressed, and I could tell she was a new student because I didn't recognize her face. I took a deep breath. _Maybe I can make friends with her, and she won't hate me for what I am. _Yeah, right. Well, whatever, it was worth a shot, so pushing Bianca and Fitz out of my mind I stuck my hand out. "Hey, I'm Adam. You seem kinda nervous. Is this your first day?" Wow. My voice came out even and it sounded a lot more confident than I felt. She looked up from the schedule in her hands and half smirked, half grimaced at me, taking my hand. "Yeah, new student and all that BS. Do you.. do you think you could help me out? I mean if you have a reputation to uphold I understand.." she trailed off. I laughed and leaned against the lockers. "Yeah, right. Me, having a reputation? Besides, you don't look like the type of girl to be ruining anyone's rep, anyway." _Did I just flirt with her? _She smirked. "Alright, I see, I see. Well my name's Carli. I moved here from California last week." "Wow, that's a big change. Why'd you move from Cali all the way to Toronto?" She got a look on her face and I was half sorry that I asked.

"Well, my _father_ accepted some job offer up here and of course _mother dearest_ just insisted he take it. I mean, not like Toronto is bad or anything, it's just, I miss California, and my friends, y'know.." Her eyes kinda got this faraway look and I imagined she was remembering life in California. "Yeah, hey, I'm sorry about having to leave all that behind, but not everybody in this school sucks. My friends and I, for example, aren't so bad." I smirk and she grins at me. "So what's your first class?" I'm asking as I motion for her schedule. She hands it to me. Cool. We have a lot of the same classes. I guess since we're both new to the school, only a month apart, we kinda get stuck with the same ones. "Hey, cool. We've got Study Hall first block, Spanish II second, Remedial Gym third, and then you have Calculus and I have Alegebra II. And we have the same lunch, then English, then you have Earth Science and I have Bio. So we have a lot of classes together." I say with a smile. She gives me a smile back and I feel my insides twist. _Oh shit. I can't be getting these feelings already. I just met her! Ugh, Adam.. _I berate myself.

"Soo, you wanna head to class?" she asks, brushing her bangs out of her face with her hand. "Sure, let's go, it's down this hall and to the left." As we're walking, our hands bump together. I feel tingles shoot all the way up my left arm. She looks at me and gives me this little smile. She bumps our hands together again, this time on purpose. I grin, and as we get to the classroom I open the door and hold it for her. "Ladies first!" "Ooh, a guy with manners. That's rare!" We laugh, but mine is forced. Yeah. A guy. If only I could be on the outside what I know I am on the inside..


	2. Chapter 2

**Should I keep going with this? Can somebody pleaaase review to at least let me know it's being read? xD hahah. Thanks. The scribbles on the desk are from my bio class. Inspired by/written to: Jersey Shore, A Day To Remember, Godsmack, Forever by Drake [especially Eminem's part!]**

As I enter study hall with Carli, Ms. Mason is lecturing some asshole freshman on "refraining from using curse words in class". I roll my eyes at Carli and she laughs as we head to open seats in the back. Carli goes up to introduce herself to Ms. Mason and I stay at my desk looking at the scribbles all over it. One on the back of the chair in front of me says EMO with an arrow, and another one says I HEART LING. Lazily tracing cracks that have been inked over by dozens of students, I look up when Carli comes back. Something flickers over her face very briefly and I don't know exactly what emotion it is, but I really want to, so instead I just try to push it to the back of my mind. She plops in the desk next to me and as she's opening her mouth to say something Bianca walks into the room.

_Oh, shit. _I think. She must have gotten kicked out of her Coz class and bumped back into regular study hall. A part of me laughs because she got kicked out of her favorite class and another part of me is glad, because that's karma. But why, _why_ did she have to get put in my study hall? Carli glances at my anxious face as Bianca shoots me a look that obviously says "_kill" _on the way to her desk. Death threats, I got death threats for what I am. But how can I explain all of that to Carli? I'm afraid she won't accept me..

"Adam, what's wrong? Your face is like, pure white. And that bitch gave you the dirtiest look ever.." she makes a noise in the back of her throat that sounds like disgust. "You're the only one that's even given me a _first_ look today. Why would someone be angry at you?" "You'd be surprised.." I mutter. "I won't be surprised if you tell me.." she's looking directly into my eyes and I can't handle it. I get the shivers, and I have to look away. "I.. I can't. I'm sorry." "Are you sure? It can't be _that_ bad, right? I mean, it's not like you murdered anyone, right?" She laughs. "Yeah, well, at least there's that.." now my mood is way, wayyy down from the high I was flying through earlier. She mashes her lips into a line and looks away. Great, now I've probably fucked up with her. "Uh, hey, during lunch, there's this place up the road called The Dot, and you can leave and go there for lunch. Would you um, wanna go up there with me? And grab something to eat?" I ask. My heart is about to pound out of my chest, I'm so nervous. But I calm down some when she absolutely beams at me with a "Yeah! I'd love to." "Cool. Uh, cool."

I grin to myself like an idiot and the first half-hour of class flies by, with Carli is doodling nautical stars and band names in her notebook and me finishing up some Algebra II homework. I finish and tuck it into my folder, leaning my arms back and stretching. She looks over at me and I glance at her notebook. "Whatcha drawing?" She turns her notebook towards me and there's an awesome graffitti'ed up tag of A Day To Remember on the page. I actually liked ADTR _before_ I hung out with Eli and heard all his varieties of music. So I knew their songs by name. "Hey! I like those guys!" "Do you really? I love them! They're one of my top 5 favorite bands." We get into a conversation the rest of the period about music that morphs to more bands I actually know and she likes. It's easy as breathing, and it's cool to know we have a lot in common. While she's talking about Craig Mabbit vs. Max Green in Escape The Fate, I'm checking her out. She's got black Hi-Top Converse, beat to shit, which in my opinion gives them character. Dark blue skinny jeans that rise up to a black and silver splattered stud belt and a Monster energy drink black t-shirt/jersey deal. I stare into her eyes as she kind of trails off at the end of her story and, just wow. She has amazing blue eyes, with like gold and green in them, and it feels like she can read my mind. Her wavy blonde-ish hair is messy and all over, and she brushes it out of her face again, eyes never leaving mine.

Then, shit goes bad. With 5 minutes left in the period, Bianca comes over. Great. She's going to be a bitch now. She gives Carli a condescending look and me a disgusted one. "Why are you even friends with _it_, new girl? Everybody knows this thing is a tranny." My heart drops to my feet and Carli looks at me out of the corner of her eye. I pull my beanie down lower and let my bangs fall in my face to cover the tears that are welling up in my eyes. _FUCK _Bianca.

But then my heart lifts just a little bit when Carli spews out "Did I ask your opinion on who I'm friends with? Guy, girl, or in between, I think Adam is awesome, and I like _him_ no matter what you say." Hah! Somebody stood up to Bianca! And it was this incredibly good looking new girl that I had made friends with, doing it for me! I looked at Carli and she pushed her chair back as Bianca dropped her bag. Oh shit. Are they gonna fight? "Excuse me, bitch? No one talks to me like that. You're fucking going down." Bianca moves into the more open area between the desks and Carli does the same. I grab at her arm. "Carli, no, c'mon, it's your first day, you don't have to do this, don't do this for me. C'mon, give it up, please!" I beg, but to no avail.

She puts her hand on my wrist and squeezes gently. "Adam, I had more than my share fair of fights in California, and this _skank_ has it coming." Bianca narrowed her eyes as Carli grinned smugly and the class that was now gathered around us 'ooo!'-ed. Where was the teacher? This shit can't be happening. The class is chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" just like any stereotypical teenage high school fight scene, and Bianca decides to take that advice. She throws a punch right for Carli's jaw. Aw, _fuck. _


	3. Notice

**Hey guys, if anyone *is* reading this.. I got in a fight at a school football game on Friday and I'm suspended for 5 days, starting today. My mom went to work so I snuck into her room and stole back my laptop. Oh yeah, so badass. Hahah. But anyway, that means that I won't be writing, or at least not posting, until I get this back. Sooo yeah. :P**


	4. Another Notice

So! Good news! A month and a day after I got in that fight, I got my stuff back. So I can go back to updating and stuff now xD. I have some written I just have to get it on here. If my computer doesn't continue fucking up.. Thanks to beautyqueen18, jaygal11, degrassifan13 and valaina07 for adding me to your alerts/favorites. And super thanks to Aligiah for doing that and reviewing.. three times! xD thank you very much, it's good to know someone reads/likes my first story. By the way – yes. I would like to say I kicked her ass. She punched me in the jaw first, but after I elbowed her throat I think we were even. My principal pulled me off her before we could finish though . oops, whatta way to get introduced 5 days into the school year. It wasn't so bad, I'm going to Homecoming and wearing a skirt for the first time in my life… with a tie! :3. Well, not like anyone cares, but I shared all that anyway. Sorry this wasn't another chapter, but that's coming soon.


	5. Chapter 3

**Thanks to –SweetHeart546- for reviewing. :D. I know, and usually I'm not a troublemaker at all. And then I get into this massive fight, oh well. And yes'm, M for a reason, it'll get there ^.^.**

**Carli's POV**

Wow, this bitch just hit me! I didn't think she'd have the balls! I step away from another punch and don't let it show on my face that that first one actually hurt a little bit. The stupid kids all around us are "oooh!"-ing. Great, what a way to start the first day of a new school. Adam is standing there with his eyes wide and this shocked expression on his face. Anyway, time to fight back. Like I told Adam, I _have_ had my share of fights in Cali. So when I uppercut Bianca, I know it hurts. If the spray of spit she spewed all over didn't show that, I know her manly grunt did. She stumbles back a little bit, eyeing me with eyes full of malice. I grin. "Had enough? I thought I was, what did you say? "Going down"? God, man, c'mon. That's such a lame phrase, what is this, fourth grade?" I'm taunting her and loving it. Her ugly eyebrows narrow at me. "Shuddup bitch, you don't know anything." She's distracted with talking, that's a mistake. I take my chance and throw my hardest left hook at her nose. Hey, might as well go all the way, right? Why not alienate a few more people? There's a sickly-satisfying crunch as my fist makes contact with her face. Ew. She bled on me. I shake my fist and blood sprays off and onto the floor. I reach out and wipe it on her shirt with a smirk as she falls back. She won't be wearing that thing anytime soon. The room has gone silent and then someone who must have been one of Bianca's cronies comes over and starts fawning over her. "Oh my God! Bianca! Are you okay?" "Bitch, do I look like I'm okay?" The girl steps back. "Um.." I turn to Adam and he drags me away to the corner of the room. "Are you crazy?" he hisses at me. I roll my eyes with a grin. "A little. C'mon, look at me, not a spot on me! She had it coming. She has no right to treat you like that. Why do you let her?" I'm mad again. People that don't tolerate other people really piss me off. I narrow my eyes at her when I glance over and see her bending over, spitting and snot-rocketing blood onto the floor. Yummy. Have fun with the broken nose, bitch. I turn back to Adam. "C'mon, how come she's even like that to you, Adam?" He squirms under my gaze and I put my hand on top of his where it's resting on the desk next to him. This seems to give him strength. I like how his hand feels in mine. It's warm. I squeeze it gently without really thinking, it just feels right. He takes a deep breath. "Well, like, we flirted and stuff. And we were partners for dancing in gym. And one day I was flirting with her again and she shoved my chest. And she thought I had too much there to be a skinny guy, so she ripped my vest and shirt open and saw that I wasn't a skinny _guy_ and she freaked out and later she threatened to kill me and she keeps calling me a freak and stuff and this guy Fitz and his buddies are out for me and it sucks so much but its scary 'cuz they could really hurt me or Eli or –" I stop him by reaching out with my other hand and covering his mouth. When I remove it, he smiles. "I guess I was rambling, huh?" "Yeah. But it was cute." I say with a grin. Wait, what? Did I just flirt with him? Well, it's not necessarily a bad thing, considering he is pretty damn cute, and I just broke a girl's nose for him. My confidence wavers and I have the thought of, "What if he doesn't like you like that anyway? Don't be a dumbass. He's probably got a girlfriend." But if he does or not, he still blushes like crazy and catches my eyes before he looks away and murmers a "Thanks.." I notice the teacher come back in and her mouth opens into a large "O" shape at the sight in front of her. She hurries over to Bianca and I can hear her spitting her story out, sounding like a honking duck with her blood drying on her face. Pathetic. She's faking tears and spilling a sob story to the teacher to make it sound like _I'm_ the bad guy. The teacher turns with a furious look and beckons for me. I grab my bag and sling it around my shoulders before turning to look at Adam. "And Adam?" "Yeah?" "None of what she said was true. You're way more than an "it" to me." And I kiss his cheek, blushing myself this time, before I follow the teacher and Bianca while the bell rings and Adam stands behind me, fingers brushing the spot on his cheek where my lips just were.

**Adam POV**

Holy. Shit. Carli just, A) got into a fight with Bianca and broke her nose, B) called me cute, and C) kissed me! It was on the cheek, yeah, but still. Holy shit, again. As she's being led out the door after the teacher and Bianca, I pull my phone out to text Eli and Clare with all the stuff that just happened.

"Guys! In study hall w/ Carli. She got in a fight w/ Bianca & broke her nose! 'cuz Bianca called me an it & stuff. & Carli kissed my cheek!"

Eli: "yea Adam! Can she eat w/ us lunch? I needa meet this chick."

"Yeh. Going 2 the Dot."

Eli: "alriiight. C ya then."

I grinned as I walked to Spanish II, hoping Carli wouldn't get in too much trouble and maybe could come to class and take the empty desk next to me again. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I dug in and grabbed it.

Clare: "yay Adam! =D. happy 4 u. gotta tell me more lunch. Eli said we're going 2 Dot?"

"Mhmm."

"Cool! Bye, Adam."

I snapped my phone shut and walked into Spanish, blissed out. Dropping my bag onto the floor next to my desk I stretch out, anticipating a long period without anyone to cute to stare at. Damnit, I have to at least admit it to myself. I've got it pretty bad for Carli, even if it's only been 2 hours. But she kissed me _and_ called me cute! That's gotta mean something, right? I pull out paper to write notes on and find myself drawing nautical stars in the margins like Carli in Study Hall. I'm good at Spanish, I don't need to pay attention. Or I can always get the notes from Drew later. My phone vibrates again and I pull it out to check it. It's from a number I don't recognize, but when I read the text I break out in a huge grin.

"hey Adam, it's Carli. I ran into your friend Clare in the br when Bianca was telling her story. I got your # from her. The principal is pretty cool, he knows Bianca likes to start shit. So I'm getting off kinda easy, I think. I would have been suspended at my old school. After-school detention for a week. I get 2 come 2 Spanish in like 15 minutes. See you then :]"

"Oh, sick! Glad you aren't getting suspended. School would be extra boring. Don't get lost :P"

Carli: "haha, & waste time I could be sitting in that class w/ you? pff."

"lol good to knw you're so enthusiastic 4 Spanish! Jk. Can't wait 4 lunch."

Carli: "Me eitherrrr. Principal's back, later."

I close my phone and don't even try to hide my smile. Wow, this girl..

**I hate text talk haha. But I think it would be kinda weird to have all normal dialogue in the texting parts. I know it's not very long, but I've got more to come! :D**


	6. Chapter 4

**Ew. I didn't separate that last chapter into paragraphs. It's been too long Dx hahah. My bad about that. **

**Aligiah: thanks! Haha. She's still running her mouth about it, too. It pisses me off, to say the least.. anyway! That fight was still pretty fresh in my mind so that was realistic, if I do say myself haha. Thanks for the encouragements :D**

**And sorry for taking awhile. I wanted to update this like every other day, but, Homecoming week and girl drama-shit kept me from typing more of what I had onto my computer xP. **

**Carli POV**

"Bianca.." sighs out Principal Simpson, running a hand over his face. "Here. Clean yourself up and then you can tell me what happened." Obviously she's been in trouble before. She wipes off blood, snot and tears with a tissue he hands her.

"Uh, Mr. Simpson? Can I go to the bathroom? I need to wash my hands." He eyes me. "I'll come back, promise." "Okay.. go ahead, Carli." He turns around to grab the trash can for Bianca to throw her snotrag out in and she flips me off with his back turned. I just keep walking, she's not worth it. I'm still trying to find my way around this school, so after five minutes of wandering I turn yet another corner and stumble into the bathroom. All but one of the stalls are empty and I really don't care who's in the last one.

I wash off my knuckles, relieved to see it was all Bianca's blood and none of mine. I did not need that bitches blood in my system, ew. As I'm done washing my hands, I grip the sides of the sink basin, hard. Staring myself down in the mirror is something I do when I contemplate things. Do I regret fighting Bianca?

Yes and no. Yes, because it's my first day here, and I'm already going to be getting in trouble, which will really piss off my mother. And also yes because God knows I'll be making enemies now. But no, I don't regret it, because of Adam.

Holy crap, where do I start with that kid? I kissed him on the cheek before I left the room.. was that the right decision? I really think it was. I mean, it may have only been 2 hours or so, but attraction is attraction, right? And as for him being an FTM.. well it doesn't really bother me. I don't even have to think about it, it's just kind of another fact about life. I have blue eyes, Bianca has brown hair, and Adam is an FTM. If he says he's a guy at heart and in mind, then he's a guy to me. I can get around him having "girl-parts", as my best friend Leah's little brother calls them. I'm not gonna lie and say I haven't been with a girl before.. it's been a helluva life.

In California, things are different than nice small towns in Canada, and alcohol is easily accessible, pot is cheap, and things are what they are. My friends and my town, San Diego, they're laid back and fun, and the things that matter are only what we deem important. I'll admit I was kind of out of control back home, and not completely opposed to the idea of getting away to a California city-girl's version of backwoods, gaining some lost perspective and starting over a bit.

But so far I'm not doing a good job, seeing as how my bad-girl persona has followed me right into a first-period fist fight. I'm quickly snapped out of my musings as the stall door behind me unlocks and a girl steps out. I've seen this girl before, walking with Adam when he first came into school with her and another guy.

She sees me glancing at her in the mirror and smiles. She comes towards the sink and I step aside, allowing her to wash her hands. She flicks them dry and outstretches one to me. "I'm Clare. I think your Adam's friend, Carli?" It makes me grin, being known as "Adam's friend" to a girl he's known longer than he has me. "Yep. That'd be me. Nice to meet you..?" "Clare. I'm glad you stuck up for Adam. He's a good guy, and people just treat him so bad, y'know? And I'm glad you're eating lunch with us today. Oh, and Adam texted me that, sorry, I don't wanna sound like a creeper. Well anyway, I gotta get back to class. Talk to you later, Carli!" She's laughing and gone in a whirlwind of cheerfulness and I'm starting to think that maybe with this group of friends fitting in won't be so bad here..

I fix my belt in the mirror and take off back to the principal's office. Principal Simpson looks up when I open the door and slide in, Bianca sniffling again. I roll my eyes. She's got credit for being a good actress, at least.

"Bianca here says she was simply trying to start a conversation with the young man Adam Torres when you stepped in and hit her for talking to him. However, she and Adam have had altercations in the past and I'm not inclined to believe her story one hundred percent. Would you like to share what happened today, Ms. Breault?"

"Uh.. well, Adam and I were talking before the bell rang, and Bianca came over and started calling him a tranny. And then I stuck up for him, and she was like 'oh, blah, you're going down, bitch, bleh.' Stuff like that. And she punched me in the face. So I just punched her back. It's self defense, Mr. Simpson."

"And you're positive that's what happened?" I nod my head and Bianca starts to protest. Simpson holds up a hand. "Do I need to get Adam and other witnesses in here to give their accounts of the incident, or can I hold Carli on her word, Bianca?" She swallows, knowing that if Adam or other people get brought in her story will fall apart for sure. "Um, no, I guess not Mr. Simpson." She scowls. He runs a hand through his hair and pulls a notebook out of a drawer in his desk.

"Carli, since this is your first time being in trouble here, and you were standing up for, er, one of our more troubled students, and it _was_ in self defense, you'll get one week of after-school detention, understood? You are to come to my office at 2:40 every afternoon and I will direct you to your detention room for the day."

He turns towards Bianca. "As for you, Bianca, you've been getting in trouble too much and too often. You'll be getting 3 days out of school suspension. You're being informed that you are both required to attend the punishment programs you've received. Bianca, you are required to come into school from 1:30 until 3:30 to complete your After School Suspension Program. An absence there counts as an absence from school. You are prohibited from entering onto school property or school events until Thursday."

Wow. That's like the same thing as my suspension letters from California said. I'm really grateful that I only have detention, I can't be getting suspended so soon into going to school here.

"You girls have violated section D.2 under the Prohibited Student Conduct section of the code of conduct. D, engage in conduct that is violent. 2, committing an act of violence upon another student. Specifically, fighting in first period study hall, Monday, October 16th. Now, Bianca, you stay here while I call your parents and inform them of your suspension. Carli, wait in the outer office until I come and release you and then you may return to class."

I nod and stand up, walking into the secretary's office and stretching. She gives me a look and I ignore it. I pull out my phone to send Adam a text of what happened, lounging in my chair. His response makes me smile and I'm glad I don't have to wait until the period ends to go see him. All too soon, Principal Simpson comes out with Bianca in tow, pointing her down into a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Carli?" he beckons me over. "Yeah?" "What class are you in right now?" "Uh.. Spanish. With Ms. Albrycht." "Okay." He writes out a pass for me from the secretary's desk and hands it over. "You may proceed to class, don't waste time in the hall, and don't neglect to come to detention today." I take the pass and head off.

Finally navigating my way to the Spanish room, I open the door slowly, a little nervous. As I pull it open, most of the kids in the class look over to me. I only see one, and his grin is worth it. I slide in and hand my pass to the teacher, averting my eyes and dropping in the seat next to Adam.

"Hey you." he whispers with a smile. I grin back as I pull out a notebook and date the page. "Hi." "So, only one week detention?" "Yup. He says it was in self defense and that stuff. I'm glad, for one. I don't need to be getting suspended so early, y'know?" He laughs. "Even for someone as cute as _this_?" I smirk. "Even for someone as cute as you." Cue his smile, blush, and look away.

**Adam POV**

Oh, fuck, I'm definitely into this girl. And I'd have to be pretty sure she's into me too, right? I mean, if she wasn't, none of this would have happened in the first place. But I need to ask. "So.." "So..yes?" "So, do you have any, er, significant others back home?"

She laughs. I'm not sure whether to start being relieved or afraid. But I know right away when she says "No. I've been pretty single for awhile, playing the field, looking for the right one. I wasn't mature enough for a relationship. It took me my year of growing up." I nod like I understand although I've never really been through that. "Ah, cool, cool. I see." "Do you have anyone lucky here?" She questions. I blush.

"Well, no, not me. I guess I just haven't found the right one yet, either." She turns and looks at me very pointedly, but she's blushing too. That emotion from study hall is playing in her eyes again. "Or maybe you have."

**Gah, I wish it was longer hahah. And all that stuff about suspension and what rules of conduct Bianca broke, yeah, that was taken right from my suspension letter xD. So it's authentic and whatnot. By the way, yay for anyone who wore purple today [October 20, 2010] for the 6 teens who committed suicide because of bullying and to show spirit on the gay pride flag. If you by some weird chance are reading this and are also in that position, watch this. http : / www. youtube. com / watch?v = ax96cghOnY4 **


	7. Sorry

Myyy life has been completely devastated between the last post I made on here and today. And I don't know how to handle anything that gets thrown at me apparently, so everything has been in a downward spiral. Does it seem to anyone else like life brings you to the best moments you'll get and then drops you on your ass in a second?

My point with this being, my own life lately has been more dramatic than any fic I've read on here, and I don't know if I have the energy to go on with this story. I had some more written but at one point I got so upset with everything that I destroyed my laptop and all the shit on it, and never found the urge to keep writing. I might just ditch this fic and move on to a new one eventually, now that school's out [except for regents -_-] and I have more time to write. I really like this story and I wanna keep going with it, but it's hard because.. well it's just difficult.

Sorry to anyone who likes/reads/alerted/favorited/whatever it, but I promise I'll get around to writing another one. Maybe one like this, maybe editing this one and throwing it back out. I've just recently been getting my shit together so I can start writing again and not just reading. Haha damn, no freshman orientation day in September could've prepared me for this kind of freshman year. I guess that fight I got in way back then kinda set the bar for the rest of the year. Thanks for listening to this rambling shit guys :P sorry about the story, thanks for reading though!


End file.
